Cold
by FBBBGirl
Summary: Hermione was cold and Draco is the reason. She decides to make him suffer along with her or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Cold - Hermione & Draco

A/N: I do not own anything but the story line.

Hermione was cold. No, that's understatement. It's freezing. She thought.

Draco freaking Malfoy.

He was the reason why she was so cold. He had to turn the temperature below fifty degrees.

Hermione decided that if she had to suffer than so did he. She was going to his room and his bed to make him suffer like him.

She got up and stuffed her feet into her slippers and padded over to the door and across the hall. She opened the door and saw him in his bed.

Hermione walked over and stepped out of her slippers. She picked the covers up and crawled into bed beside him.

Warmth, she decided, was key to survival.

He stirred realizing who was in the bed beside him. He did a silent yes in his head realizing that his plan worked. That she got cold enough that she needed the warmth of another body and his was the closet.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

Draco whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes."

A/N: This is my first one-shot as well as my first Harry Potter fic. Please let me know what you thought of it. I liked it but I wonder if you, the reader, does.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cold_

_Hermione/Draco_

_I have decided that I'm going to continue with this story for a few more chapters. I hope this clears any confusion. I didn't want that, just thought that it would be a short something._

_Chapter 2 is going to be _

_Chapter 2_

_As Draco woke the next morning after getting Hermione to be his girlfriend, he started to remember how things changed between them. _

_Hermione was in the kitchen making a sandwich. She preferred to do it herself rather than making the house elves do it. She was looking in the fridge for the ham when she heard footsteps behind her._

_It was her companion for the year, Draco. Walking over to her unmade sandwich he said, "Why don't you get the house elves to do it? Why go to all the trouble when it can be ready while you do something else?"_

_His question didn't surprise her. He asked it every time she made a sandwich. Her answer always is, "I like it. It gives me time to change my mind from ham or turkey or back again."_

_He didn't mind her answer because they became the best of friends since they started to share a dormitory in the fall. _

_Draco walked behind Hermione, reached around her, and pulled out the orange juice. He gulped it from the canteen._

_Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face, "Why would you do that? Now I have to buy another one since I refuse to drink the orange juice once you have gulped it from the canteen." _

_He could tell he was in trouble. This was the third time this week that he had drank from the canteen and it was only Thursday. _

_Draco did the only smart thing to do when Hermione was in a mood like that is to leave. He left with the orange juice._

_Draco was sitting on his bed thinking about Hermione. He was wondering what this feelings in his stomach were every time he saw her. Draco knew he couldn't go to Blaise. He would get some stupid remark about love. _

_Love. The "L" word. The biggest four letter word in the world. Is that what he felt? Maybe._

_Draco walked into their common room and saw Hermione sitting at a table with books everywhere. Another thing he knew was to interrupt her when she was studying unless it was a true emergency. So he walked past her to the kitchen._

_He grabbed a canteen of orange juice that he had already gulped from. Why let it go to waste? _He thought.

As Draco walked to his room he thought of the perfect plan for telling her he loved her. He would write it on a note, leave it on her pillow and reach his plan work.

He sat at his desk in his room and started to write:

Dear Hermione,

I like you. A lot. This is really hard for me to do since I don't usually share my emotions with anyone. I can give you three clues to who I am. I will leave my door unlocked tomorrow. If you figure it out by then, please let me know. Please know that I will do nothing to harm you in any shape or form. I love you too much to do that. My clues to you are:

1. We are friends.

2. I am not in your house.

3. You can find me anywhere not studying at all.

That was it. He liked it. He slowly made his way to her bedroom and place the note on her pillow where she was sure to find it.

He fell asleep that night worriedly about what the next night would bring.

He woke to find a note on his desk. He saw his name on the front and saw that it was Hermione's handwriting.

Dear Draco,

I loved your note. It was simple yet challenging. I realize that you probably didn't want to hear that but it was. I felt stupid once my brain thought of you after a hour or two. As today is Saturday, you will not see me today. I will lock my door with spells you can't even think of. I will be studying. For once, I am going to take your suggestion and use the house elves. AS for tonight, you will just have to wait and see.

Hermione

Once he finished reading, he felt something in his stomach and couldn't wait till tonight.

He decided that he would turn the temperature down to make sure she came.

There was a knock on the door and….

"Draco! Draco? DRACO! What are you thinking of?" Hermione said as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

"The past few days, dear." He smiled at her and leaned down into a kiss.

I hope this unconfused some of my readers. Some were confused and some weren't. I reread my story, along with the reviews, and decided to add another chapter. Let me know if you are still confused. I am sorry about that. I meant it as a short, fluffy thing. I figured that the reader would know that she would never have gone to his room had they not been friends. I learned to never make assumptions on stories. Just please remember that this is my third fanfic and my first Hermione/Draco fic.


End file.
